Surfacing
by Oralindie
Summary: [Artemis Fowl and Stargate SG1 crossover] A startling satellite video is sent to the SGC, and Col. Carter discovers its secrets. The People have to do something, but how desperate are they? Now complete.
1. What the?

Yay! Finally, my first fan fic! This is a cross over between Stargate SG-1 and one of by favorite books. See if you can figure it out. Feel free to compliment, or scorn, I just really want some feed back. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"**A**re you sure you don't want to go fishing?" 

Two figures were walking down a long hall in part of a top-secret underground facility in Colorado's Cheyenne Mountain. One was a man with graying hair and appeared to be about six feet tall. The other was a blond woman, about five foot, ten.

"Sorry sir, but I have to make some adjustments to the hyper drive for the _Prometheus_."

"You're sure it can't wait till Monday?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but don't complain about any boredom you experience during that time period."

Colonel Carter smiled, "Yes, sir."

"Well then I guess-"

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter to the dialing room, immediately. Repeat, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter to the dialing room, immediately," a voice echoed over the bases loud speaker.

They looked at each other, each with an equally confused look on their face; then headed to the elevator at a rapid pace. Theyjogged down the maze of corridors; coming to an abrupt halt as Sam rounded a corner and almost fell after running into someone.

"Teal'c?" Carter questioned as she looked up at the person standing in front of her.

"Are you alright Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," she replied hastily.

"Hey, Teal'c, do you know what is so urgent?" O'Neill questioned as they started off again.

"I do not."

As they reached the elevator that took them to the lower levels of the base, O'Neill ran his security card through the scanner, and he, Carter, and Teal'c stepped inside. They rushed down the corridors, not sure what they might find out when they reached their destination. When they got to the room, they saw Daniel was already there. The place was buzzing with activity, and everyone seemed thoroughly confused.

"What's wrong?" asked O'Neill as they reached the computer screen Daniel and Sergeant Davis were looking at.

"Umm…we found something really…well, weird, I guess is the word," Daniel said rather nervously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sir, one of our satellites over Ireland picked something up," Sergeant Davis answered. The sergeant brought up an image on the computer screen. It showed a moonlit river bend, right next to the bend was a gigantic oak tree. Davis fast forwarded, the area seemed to suddenly fill with water. Around 4 am (according to the time on the video), it emptied, leaving the scene as it was.

Silence, complete silence.

Cricket chirp

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack, his face not revealing what was really going on inside his head.

"We don't know sir," Davis answered," NASA just sent it to us."

"What about weather reports?"

"Already checked it out; perfectly clear night. Lucky for us, the full moon made everything more visible."

_Clear night, valley filled with water, but there was no evidence of water; this just doesn't add up _Jack thought as Davis explained as much as he could. _Only one thing could do this._

"Okay people, I want this figured out ASAP. It could be the Goa'uld. Thompson, I want you to check all the other satellites; check for any anything out of the normal, anything. Davis, I want you to see if the Tok-ra are still on PRS-459. Carter, if they are I want you to see if they know anything about this. Okay, let's move it." Jack stated as he headed to his office.

"Ahh, Jack, where are you going?" Daniel questioned.

"It might be the Goa'uld, if it is the President needs to know." Jack turned and headed up the spiral stairs to his office.

"Sam, I'm going to go check my notes out and see if any thing like this has ever happened before." Daniel said, trying to make it sound like he had something of use in his endless collection of artifacts.

"Okay, I'll call you if we learn anything. Teal'c, why don't you help him?"

He replied with, "Indeed," and a small nod of his head.

The base had suddenly become a buzz of activity in a total of about ten minutes. Everyone was rushing this way and that, trying to learn anything that might help.

* * *

"Do we have anything new?" 

General O'Neill and SG-1 were sitting in the conference room, all looking rather dismayed. Sam appeared to be in deep thought. She was suddenly brought back to reality when Daniel tossed his rather short and frail looking report back on the table.

"Nothing, I have absolutely nothing."

"Carter?"

"Sorry sir, the Tok-ra don't know anything."

"Or so they say," Jack muttered under his breath.

Carter's face seemed to suddenly light up as if she had just figured out the equation for creating her own wormhole.

"Sir?"

"Yes Carter?"

"I think I might have an idea."

"I'll go for just about anything at this moment in time."

"Well sir," she began," It has been noted that sometimes when an object is vibrate at a high velocity, the effects of it can result in the appearance of invisibility, or if there is enough mass of the object in question, it can also take on the appearance of water.

"Okay," Jack said, pretending to understand.

Carter caught the drift, "A smaller example would be of a humming bird. Its wing beat at such a high speed, that you can't see them with the naked eye."

"Your point…?" Jack emphasized.

"We have developed high speed cameras that can actually take a picture of a high speed objects without it being out of focus. I believe that what is on the tape could be something vibrating at very high speeds, possibly even a ship of some sort."

A look of sudden understanding passed across O'Neill's face.

"Okay, check it out. Meanwhile, Daniel try to contact the Asgard. The next briefing will be in…" he checked his watch, "Two hours."

* * *

_Almost there… _Colonel Samantha Carter thought as she tried to download the satellite image onto her lab computer. A small window flashed 'download complete'. _Finally! Okay, fast forward, there! Then the high-speed camera snapshot._ She fiddled with small buttons and settings until she got it just how she wanted it. _And… start!_ She hit enter and an image appeared on the screen. "Oh my Go- what the hell is that?" she mumbled under her breath as she saw the image the computer had spit out.

* * *

What is it Carter found? Is it the Goa'uld, or something else? If you can figure out the crossover, please tell me. Feel free to also e-mail me for any clarification. 'Til the next chapter! See ya! 


	2. Not Again!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Sob I wish to say that if you do think I own any of this, get some help, fast.

Ha ha! My second chapter! and much, much sooner than I thought I would get it out Does little dance

For anyone who thought it was an Artemis Fowl crossover, You were Right.

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!

Enjoy this one.

Please review!

* * *

As she looked at what was on her computer screen, Carter shakily reached for the phone in her office and dialed General O'Neill's office number. 

"O'Neill," Jack stated bluntly as he picked up the receiver, glad to have something to do other than finish his reports.

"Sir, it's Carter. You better reschedule that debriefing for…" there was a brief pause as she checked the clock on her desk, "for fifteen minutes from now."

"Found something?"

"Umm, yes sir. I don't think it can wait either."

"Okay, fifteen minuets."

Sam hung up the phone and got all her work together, double and triple checking she had everything she would need. _Damn, their not going to like this,_ were her thoughts as she headed out of her dimly lit office and into the bright hall that lead to the sub-level elevators.

* * *

Teal'c was with Daniel in his office, sifting through an endless amount of papers. The center table was beginning to fill up with all of the useless notes; needless to say, ALL of the notes appeared to be useless. Suddenly Daniel just stopped.

"You know Teal'c, I get this feeling that we really aren't going to find anything here that will help us."

"So it would appear."

At that moment the phone rang. Daniel swiftly picked it up, wanting to do almost anything else at the moment. "Dr. Jackson," he said hastily into the receiver. "What? She has? Okay, we'll be there in ten. Thanks!" Daniel hung the phone up. "Teal'c you can put that down. We have to hurry, Sam thinks she might have found something; we're meeting in the briefing room in fifteen minutes."

Although he didn't show it, Teal'c joyfully put down the papers, glad to finally be rid of them after a pain full hour and thirteen minutes. A slight bow of his head was his only reply. The two headed out the door, rushing down the corridors, trying to get to the conference room as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later, SG-1 and the General were all sitting at the briefing table, waiting for Sam's explanation. A projector had been set-up and connected to Sam's computer.

"So, Carter, what is it you found exactly?" Jack asked.

"Well sir, you know the theory I had earlier?" Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "I ran the image through the computer, and at various points used a high-speed camera to take snap shots of the film."

An image was suddenly brought up on the screen; everyone turned to look at it.

"This is a still image from the video, with no enhancements," the picture looked like the ocean, with a reflection of the river and oak tree. "As you can see, it just looks like a bunch of water," then the image changed. The whole base seemed to become dead silent as the new picture appeared. It was the same scene, but instead of water, the whole area appeared to be filled with… well, people! Some were rather odd looking, but none-the-less, they were people.

"Colonel," Jack said, "What the heck is that?"

"From what I can tell it's just a whole bunch of people. The really odd thing is that according to the scale of the tree and the river, all of those people are about three feet tall."

Looks of surprise filled everyone's face, including Teal'c's. Absolutely no one was expecting anything like this, no one.

"So what are you saying, is that we're dealing with leprechauns?" was that only thing Jack could think of saying.

Daniel looked worryingly at him, "Jack, you know there are no such things as leprechauns or faeries don't you?"

That's when it happened, the base security lock-down sounded. Then Sergeant Davis's voice sounded over the loud- speaker, "Security breech. Begin base lock-down. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill."

"What's going on? I didn't authorize a lock down." Jack's voice could be the heard over the alarms. He and the rest of the occupants of the room started toward the stairs, Davis appeared there before anyone got half way.

"I don't know what happened sir. One moment everything was fine, the next the alarm sounded and I was locked out of the computer."

"Don't bother trying to get access back, it won't work," at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, everyone turned toward the source. There, on the projector screen was the face of a man who appeared very pleased with himself.

"And you are…" Jack began.

"Foaly, that's all you need to know. And by the way Dr. Jackson, faeries are real."

* * *

**Four hours earlier.**

Darkness met Holly Short's eyes as her alarm went off. She checked her watch. _For once it actually went off at the right time, _thought Holly impressed with her ability to fix something absolutely worthless, and probably not worth keeping.

_Okay, one hour. Time to get up,_ she regretfully sat up, then headed to the shower. The warm water helped to wake her up some. As she stepped out she snatched a towel, and then dried off. Holly walked into her bedroom and grabbed a standard LEP jumpsuit. Seeing she had thirty minutes left, she picked out an energy smoothie from her cooler, and seized her helmet on the way out the door.

On her way to work Holly avoided all of the main tunnels, knowing traffic would be horrendous. About half-way there, Holly rounded a turn and found herself looking at the backside of a goblin. _Oh no, please not now!_

"Err, excuse me sir," was all Holly could muster. As the goblin turned, Holly suddenly found a gun in her face. _D'arvit! Well, aren't I just getting this day started wonderfully!_

"Back off, LEP, or you'll have a nice hole where your face used to be," the goblin hissed, his tongue flicking out of his mouth to moisten his eyeballs.

_Brainless goblin, probably couldn't hit the broad side of a dwarf's ass._ Before he knew what was happening, the goblin's gun was on the ground, and Holly's was in his face.

"Sorry, did you say something? I'm really not in the mood to be shot today," Holly smirked as she said it.

She arrived at LEP headquarters with an extra gun and an unhappy goblin in hand cuffs.

"So, Short what happened this time?" A familiar voice asked in a tone that sent chills down Holly's spine.

"Found him in the tunnels, sir. Turned a corner and found a gun in my face," Holly responded without pause, she was used to keeping her true feelings from showing around Commander Root.

"Gun?" Root said coldly.

"Here, sir," Holly handed him the weapon. "This is the thirteenth one this week." _And it's only Tuesday_, Holly decided not to add that bit.

Root turned to one of the newly transferred corporals, "Kayed, take this scum to the cells."

"Yessir."

Kayed had been gone barely a minute when everything shut down, everything. The doors to the surface closed, the lighting shut down, and was replaced with emergency the emergency lights. Of course LEP had power, but everywhere else was in the dark, or on back up generators.

Holly and Root just looked at each other, each knowing exactly what this meant. The People had been discovered.

Root started to bark orders, "I want everyone below the rank of captain surrounding this building NOW! Nobody except LEP personnel get in or out. Understand?" the sergeant he was talking to nodded. "Good. Now, MOVE!"

The sergeant jumped, and started to spread the word to everyone else in the building.

Holly and Root turned simultaneously, and practically ran to the conference room, where Foaly should be waiting for them. As they entered, the spotted about two thirds of the people who were supposed to be there entering the room. Everyone was frantic, this had only happened once before. That time it had been Artemis Fowl, who had 'pinged' every LEP satellite.

_Oh gods,_ Holly prayed, _please don't say he's back. Please!_

The room was filled with murmurs, Holly could hear the name 'Artemis Fowl' come up in about every conversation.

Foaly cleared his throat, "Ahhem, if you would please all sit down." Holly looked around, surprised, and realized that everyone had gotten here an about ten minutes. "And to answer the question of everyone here, no it is not Artemis Fowl who has discovered us; although it might have been better if it was."

"Foaly, who the hell found us?" Root demanded, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Okay, don't blow your lid," Foaly replied, a little annoyed with Julius. "As you all know the United States Military has many top secret facilities, one of which is the Stargate Program, also known as the SGC. This group has found a device that was created by the Ancestors, known to them as the Ancients. The Stargate has enabled the base to advance more quickly than anticipated," Foaly paused to let it sink in. "I've been keeping an eye on them, but up until recently, they didn't seem like much of a problem. That's why I didn't say anything. As you all know, last night was a full moon. Unfortunately for us, one of their satellites passed over Tara. Although all the faeries there were shielded, there was a enormous amount that made it to the surface; the effect of all those shielded faerie was-"

Holly cut in, "As if the area was flooded with water."

"Exactly. And one of their scientists was smart enough to figure out what it might be. She hasn't gotten there quite yet, but I know she will soon."

"So, tell me again why you didn't feel it was very important that this program be known about?" Root asked threateningly.

"Commander, that can wait. What we need to do now is figure out a way to contain everything," Foaly replied, trying to get out of answering the question.

"Sir, I think Foaly is right," Holly added before Root exploded. "Right now everyone here needs to concentrate on how to solve this problem."

Root glared at Foaly. If looks could kill, Foaly would be one very unhappy pony. Root turned to the rest of the group, "Very well. Any ideas?"

"Actually, come to think of it I might be able to contain this until we can get someone up there," Foaly stated.

"Really?" Root asked sarcastically. "How?"

"If I hack into their computer system and initiate a base lock-down, they can't get out."

"Do it," Root thought for a moment. "And why don't you try to intimidate them. It might help us out somehow."

So there Foaly was, sitting in front of his computer, hacking his way into their system. He looked at the conference room through their security cameras, _And it looks like I'm just in time._ He locked down the mountain; then at just the right moment, connected his camera to the projector in the room. "Don't bother trying to get access back, it won't work," Foaly stated as the confused mudmen tried to figure out what was going on. Surprised, the mudmen looked at the image projected on the screen. The one known as Daniel Jackson spoke.

"And you are…"

Foaly was really getting a kick out of this. "Foaly, that's all you need to know," he just couldn't help it, he had to comment on what Daniel had said earlier, "And by the way Dr. Jackson, faeries are real."

* * *

Sorry, but I have absolutly no idea when the next will come out. Damn school work! see ya later! 


	3. Who is this Guy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stargate SG-1 or Artemis Fowl sob _but_, Corporal Kayed and Major Thompson _are_ mine, so don't go troubling youself trying to remember where they came from, because they came from my odd imagination!

Yes! I have finally finished chapter three! Sorry it took so long, I think I lost my plot bunny somewhere after the second chapter. I want to thank my best friend, firecat925, for reviewing the first bit of it, and to thank everyone who reviewed.

* * *

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Jack practically shouted at the sneering face on the projector screen. He thought a moment. "And what do faeries have to do with anything?"

Daniel just gave a 'You know this is crazy' look at the man on the screen, who was apparently named 'Foaly'. _What kind of name _is_ 'Foaly' anyway? Sounds like a horse._

Sam showed complete mouth-opened-wide surprise. Nothing could have prepared her for what was going on right now. But the fact that the person had just said faeries existed had nothing to do with it. _How could **anyone** hack into this base's system?_ was the only thing she could think. However, Teal'c showed no signs of surprise, fear, or any emotion at all.

"Faeries, General O'Neill, have to do with everything," Foaly replied, looking smug. "And, to answer your first question, I'm taking, or rather have taken, control of the SGC."

_Well, doesn't he get straight to the point, _Sam thought as she watched silently. _How the bloody hell did he **get** into our system anyway?_ repeated in her head. The SGC had one of the highest security systems in the country, probably the world. However the man had managed to get in, and it probably hadn't been easy doing it.

"Ok, so you have control," Jack mumbled, basically just to make sure this was really happening. "How did you get _in _our system?" He turned to Sam. "Carter, how is this possible?"

"I… I don't know sir," Sam stammered. She looked up at the man, Foaly, "How _did_ you get in?" That was all she cared about; that, and what he would do next.

The whole room stared at Foaly who had, amazingly, been able to stay silent. "Well it was tough, but I do have to say I'm not impressed; I've seen residential manors with higher security systems than yours." Foaly responded. _Ok, only one, Fowl Manor, but that doesn't concern you._

O'Neill made a barely noticeable gesture behind his back to Davis who nodded in response. Just as Davis turned to go down the stairs, Foaly spoke again. "General, activating the base's self-destruct won't do you any good. I thought something might happen, so it was one of the first things I took control of."

At this remark everyone stopped all movement and sound. This madman, for lack of a better word, could blow the whole mountain sky-high at the push of a button. Then someone spoke, "What is it you wish to do with this base?" Everyone looked at Teal'c, who had not spoken until now.

Foaly, surprised, turned to the jaffa. "All I'm ordered to do is keep you in the base until a crew can arrive to mop up a slight leak in our security"

"Orders?" Jack said. "And who's orders would that be? Who are you, and who do you work for?"

"Sorry, can't say anything more," Foaly reached to turn off the camera. "Oh, by the way, I sealed off the escape shaft too, so don't bother trying to get out that way." With that last remark, he was gone, and the base was shut out from the outside world.

* * *

**LEP HQ**

Foaly reached to turn off the camera, then thought of something else that might rattle their little brains. "Oh, by the way, I sealed off the escape shaft too, so don't bother trying to get out that way." He then shut off the camera.

"Nice work," a sarcastic voice behind him said. "Why don't you just put up a neon sign saying 'The People exist!' right in front of their faces!" Root yelled at the stunned Centaur. "You might as well have told them everything about us! 'Faeries have to do with everything.'"

Root mimicked, a smothered gag sounding from Holly's lips as she tried to keep a straight face. _This is **not** the time to be laughing! Keep a straight face. Gods, I hope Root didn't hear that!_ Apparently he hadn't, or was too worked up about Foaly to care what Holly did.

"Just keeping them on their toes," was all Foaly could manage without bursting from laughter; partly at the shade of the Commander's face, but mostly because Holly was having a **very** hard time trying not to show her amusement.

If Foaly had been any other person working at that building, he would have been out of a job, but LEP needed him, especially now, and Root knew it. So instead of having the joy of yelling at Foaly, he walked out of the room, but not without trying to put a hole in the wall first.

Holly couldn't keep it in, and as soon as the door shut she was quaking with laughter. "Did you see their faces when they saw you? And then Root's face after, and then…" the rest was lost in a fit of giggles.

Foaly smirked, but decided he would be the dignified one this time. Grabbing a couple carrots he waited for Holly to calm down.

About ten minutes later Holly managed to regain her composure. She glanced up at Foaly who was giving her a strange look. "What?" she asked, curious about why he was looking at her that way.

Foaly snorted, "I don't think I've ever seen you lose it like that," was the only thing he could think of saying without sounding like some idiotic pony with an IQ of two.

Holly straightened up, and decided she better get going. "Ok Foaly, sorry to ruin the party," Foaly laughed, "but I have to get going on getting a team to go up to the surface. And if I don't get moving soon, Root is going to kick my ass." With that she turned and left, closing the door to Foaly's lab behind her.

* * *

**SGC**

**Storeroom closet, sublevel 27**

"So tell me again why we're meeting in the closet," Jack said as he looked around the room, from where he sat all he could see was toilet paper.

Sam looked at him, "Sir, because it's one of the few places in the base without security monitors of any sort. The closest one is a camera just out side the door on the other side of the room." Jack gave an acknowledging look and she continued. "Right now we need to figure out a way to either get out of this base and warn someone, or find someway to get control back. Any suggestions?" She looked around at the group in front of her. It currently consisted of Sergeant Davis, General O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, Major Thompson, and a few other select base personnel.

Everyone was quiet as they tried to think of something. Then Thompson spoke up, "Is there anyway through the ventilation?"

Carter sighed, "Good suggestion, but no. It was designed to also be an emergency exit if needed, but only as a last resort. And seeing as this Foaly character has control of everything, he probably sealed all the vents, and it would take hours just to get one vent open."

The whole group was starting to look very bleak when the loudspeaker came on for the third time that day. "General O'Neill and SG-1 to the briefing room; General O'Neill and SG-1 to the briefing room."

"For the love of God," Jack swore, "what the heck do they want now?" He stood up, and the rest of the group followed his example. "Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, come with me. I want the rest of you to stay here and try to think of something" He and the rest of SG-1 headed toward the door, cautiously opened it and checked for anyone outside. See it was clear the hurried out and up to the briefing room.

Jack practically ran up the stairs, and stopped dead in his tracks. The rest soon followed, as they entered the room they all reacted the same way. The cause for their shock was the two figures standing next the table in front of them. One was a woman about three feet tall, with darker skin, auburn hair, hazel eyes, and pointed ears. The other was a boy. He appeared to be about 17 years old, but dressed much to sophisticated for any normal seventeen year old. He was about five and a half feet tall, had black hair, blue eyes, and skin as pale as a white sheet, as if he had never seen the light of day.

The boy smirked, much in the same manor that Foaly had, and spoke to the surprised base members in an English accent. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I believe we have some things to discus," with that he gestured toward the table and sat down at the head of the table, right where Jack was supposed to sit. It was obvious that he thought he was in charge.

The woman stood there, it was at this time everyone noticed she had a rather ruthless looking weapon in her small hand. She grinned as they looked at her in shock. "Don't think I won't use it if I have to. Whether you mudmen will believe it or not, I'm a trained soldier, not some frail little pixie girl."

* * *

How did Holly get in the base without getting sick? Why is the strange boy there?And if anyone caught it in the second chapter, why did Foaly refere to the Ancients as 'The Ancestors'?

Thank you for reading this! I have absolutly no idea when the next will be out, High school has way too much hw, and of course i have a report I'm _supposed_ to be working on eyes glint innoccently I think that is it! Please review so I can get feed back, flames are welcome.


	4. Not the Best Idea

Ok, I know it's been_ way_ too long since I last updated, but I had a lot of school work and a _huge_ writers' block; which, unfortunatly, set in again just after I finished this chapter. I know it's really short, but I thought I might as well get it out before I went on vacation! So with no further adu, Surfacing ch. 4!

* * *

**Flying over Dublin, Ireland**

**Three Hours Earlier**

As Holly flew over the bright city below her, she thought back on the last couple hours at LEP HQ. Nothing going on then had been very uplifting, and what had happened in Commander Root's office hadn't helped.

_**Flashback **One hour earlier_

"Commander, it's the only thing we can do. Even _I_ can't think of anything else; why do you think I came myself? I want you to know we have no other choice."

"You think I don't know that? D'arvit!" Root yelled as he gave Foaly the death gaze, and not for the first time that day. First the People were discovered; then he finds out that Foaly had already known about that group! But had he told anyone! _Noo-oooo,_ they "didn't seem to be a threat at the time". _Ancestors! What else is that pony hiding!_ He felt his face start to flush with anger. He glanced at the back of the room and saw Captain Short standing perfectly still, tense and trying as hard as she could not to be noticed. Too bad. "Short!" the commander barked.

"Sir," Holly replied flatly. Very military style, she didn't want Root on her case right now.

"Short, I'm going to get a team put together ASAP. The best we have. While that's happening, you're going on a little trip to Dublin."

Internally, Holly wanted to shout back in protest. She didn't want to go back! They had already had one too many encounters with that boy. And now that they finally got his memory erased, they wanted it back again! However, she knew that she couldn't say any of that in front of the Commander, so she just replied with a short, crisp, "Yessir!"

Before Foaly could add anything, Root continued, "I assume that Fowl never took back his invitation?"

Holly nodded her head, "No, sir. I still have permission."

"Good. Then you will proceed with recovering Fowl's memories. Do whatever you have to to get them back," he thought he should go on for clarification, "but don't harm him. If something goes wrong, and he doesn't agree…well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

_**End Flashback**_

While Holly wouldn't admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, she was kind of glad that she would be seeing Artemis again. They had been through a lot together, and it had been sad to see him go. She suddenly stopped herself, _Whoa Holly, you can't _miss_ him! He abducted you, tricked the People out of a large amount of gold, almost killed you in the Arctic a couple times, and then he wanted LEPs' help to get back stolen faerie technology that he had been stupid enough to have stolen from _him

All thoughts but those needed for this mission stopped abruptly as Fowl Manor came into view. The half-moon reflected in the glass roof of a green house that was near her. The rest of the Manor was dark. She shivered involuntarily. As she circled around to the Eastern side, she saw a small light peeking through a pair of heavy blue velvet drapes. Continuing her circle back around to the front, she saw that another light was also on, different colors and light quantities flashing through the window indicating a TV was the source. Back at the front, Holly noiselessly landed and unshielded on the grass by the gigantic front doors, being careful to make sure that no cameras were pointed in her direction. As she took off her helmet, she looked up at the house looming before her. Silently and slowly, she made her way up the steps, forcing all thoughts of turning back from her mind. How would he react when he saw her? Would he recognize her? Would he remember instantly? Would he remember at all?

All too soon, she was standing in front of the huge doors. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she rang the bell. It seemed like hours before the massive door was swung inward. Butler looked around, confused. Holly cleared her throat and he looked down, "May I help you?"

Holly took a deep breath again, "Yes. I need to talk to Artemis. Now."

* * *

YAYYYYYYYY! I got 16 reviews! 16 thats like two digits! and more than 15! happy! thank you to all who reviewed. 

**Shadow000- **Thank you for being my first reviewer! And, obviously, you were right!

**grayangle-** hehe, here it is! After so long, I really am sorry for taking this long. hope you liked this one.

**SpellMasters**- glad you like it!

**janeyjane-** I know, these two are two of my favorites too! I'm surprised no one else has thought of any crossovers for these two. (wow, lots of '2s')

**firecat925**- of course I knew you would review! I would disown you if you didn't! (smiles sweetly) BTW- you have _a lot_ to learn about Star Trek; why don't you try _watching_ a few episodes?

**frany66**- yay! I'm glad you think I did Foaly ok! He's kinda hard to write I guess, but keeping Root from turning into Hammond is really hard. And to answer your question about the accent, I just can't picture him with an Irish one. It's kinda like saying the moon is made of oatmeal and not cheese (ok, don't know where that came from). And I'm 15, and gonna be a sophmore next year!

**spacemonkeylover**- yes, HOMEWORK SUCKS! But school's over know, so I only have a minimal amount. And I LOVED writing Holly during those parts when her 'mess with me and you're dead' attitude is going!

**zachariaofBorg**- and you know this how? But you're probably right, Major Thompson is just incompitant, lol.

**silverfingers**- thank you for answering my questions, and yes! Arty _is_ here!I'm happy thatyou can follow along without having seen the show, it makes me feel like I have adequate writing skills!

**midnightPixie13**- glad my crossover was the one you were looking for! I was happy to make it, and even more happy that you reviewed it.

**YamiEmmy**- heh, no death threats needed! See? It's out! (glances around nervously)

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this, and even more thanks to those who reviewed! It makes me happy to know people like what I write. I think that this is my best chappie so far, and I hope you liked it. However, I'm going to be on vacation for three or four weeks, with no internet access, so I won't be able to update for awhile. 

Have to go now, it's like 10 pm, and I haven't eaten since noon. Gotta go raid the 'fridge! Later minna!


	5. Old Friends

I know this took forever, and I'm sorry. On a happier note, this is my longest chapter yet (which is sad because it was only four and a half pages). Thank you to everyone for being so patient. Cookies to everyone who read (over 350!) and a big, gigantic cake to those who reviewed. Thank you, minna san! So with no further delay, I give you chapter five!

* * *

Artemis just stared at the girl—no, _woman_—standing in front of him. Although he was a mix of emotions on the inside, his outward appearance was calm and serene. Carefully keeping his face blank, he thought about everything that had just happened. His thoughts were a mess, confusion, recognition, anger, joy, all mixed in a tangle of recently repressed memories. It was almost too much…no. He was Artemis Fowl II, he could handle anything. He glanced back toward the woman…elf…Holly. He could almost see the images of the past flash before his eyes when he looked at her. 

He sighed mentally, trying to sort it all out. He had taken her, what, 5 years ago? That one memory hurt him, but later she had become one of his very few friends.

"Artemis?"

He blinked at the sound of his name, but made no other movement to give away that he had been spacing out. "Holly, why are you here? The only reason the LEP would have sent you was if something was terribly wrong."

Holly looked at him for a moment; he always went straight to the point, "Ok then, right to the point. As you should know, the American government has many different high security bases and projects, many of them military, some that are not. One of these such bases is in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. Its cover story is the analysis of deep space radar telemetry; and even if that is a stretch of the truth, it's true purpose is very different. The people on the base have been studying and using an ancient device known as the Stargate. It was found in 1928 in Giza, near the Great Pyramids. A little more than seven years ago, a man named Dr. Daniel Jackson discovered its true purpose." Here Holly paused to make sure Artemis was getting this all, and, of course, he was.

"And its purpose is…?"

Holly looked at him and took a breath; this was going to be interesting. "It is a means of interstellar travel. The device creates a stable wormhole using six star constellations as an address, and a seventh as the place of origin. If there is another 'Gate on the planet, it connects with it, letting a person travel to the other 'Gate within seconds, even if it is at the other end of the galaxy," as she finished, she looked Artemis straight in the eye, trying to see if he reacted in anyway.

"That has to be impossible," was all he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why? Do you think I would lie to you? Come all the way over here, give you back your memory, and say 'haha, jokes on you!'? I'm telling the truth!" at this point, Holly was getting irritated; this guy was supposed to be a genius, he knew that gnomes, goblins, sprites, elves, and their magic was real, but the thought that such a device existed was beyond him? After all, it was _science_ not _magic_!

"You can't be telling the truth, you said that the device was ancient, and found in Giza, which would mean that it was buried there thousands of years ago. And seeing as even now humans can't get to Mars, let alone across the galaxy, that leaves the People. But even you haven't developed that far, you use your technology to stay _under_ground, not _above_ it. So I see no answer as to how such a device could have gotten there."

Holly was silent for a few minutes. Not many people, even among the People, knew about what she was going to tell him. She almost wished she could just run out of the room right now, he shouldn't even know about any of this. Well, she didn't have to tell him everything; she could try to avoid the question. She looked up into Artemis's eyes, and saw…was that _confusion?_ She took a deep breath and began again, "Over ten million years ago, there was an advanced race of people living on the Earth; they were the first evolution of this planet, and your people, unlike common belief, are actually the second evolution. Their civilization ended around the beginning of the civilization of the Ancient Greeks. Their race was the one to create the Stargates."

Artemis looked at Holly. He was flat out confused. _Ok, try to think this out logically,_ was all he could manage. _So, basically, we're not alone in the Universe. That much is possible; after all, the Universe **is** infinite. But an evolution that came **before** us? There would be evidence of that, especially if they were as advanced as they were supposed to be, they would have to have a huge population. How is any of this possible? _He looked at Holly; he trusted her, she would not lie to him; at least, not this big a lie.

"What is it the People want, Captain?"

_Impatient, isn't he?_ She looked at him, feeling almost ashamed inside, "We…need you help."

"Again? Let me guess…this base you were talking about—Cheyenne Mountain—there was some sort of security leak." It was more a statement than a question, "Really, Captain, you must let me talk to Foaly about how he goes about protecting Haven."

Holly felt like punching him for that comment, _smart ass._ "Alright Fowl, since you seem to know what happening below, tell me, why _am_ I here?"

"Well, if you have had a security slip, you need it taken care of; and this slip happens to have started in a military base; it's high security and a mud man building, so you can't enter it without permission. Obviously, you need my help getting into the building."

"What a smart little mud boy. Now, are you going to help, or not?"

"I assume that I have no other choice."

Holly grinned, "That's right; if you don't there's a nice and cozy cement cell waiting for you."

"Yes, that may be so, but you have to get me there first, and no one can enter this building but you, so even if you had a back up team waiting, you would never get me out alive."

Holly tilted her head to one side, the smile on her face looked some what threatening, "Do you _really_ think we've just been sitting on our asses for over four years? We've come a long way without you on our tail."

"Is that so?"

"Enough! Are you helping or not!" Artemis's attitude was really starting to get on Holly's nerves.

"I guess I should start getting my equipment packed."

Holly gave him an odd look, "What equipment? We'll give you everything you need."

Artemis just looked Holly straight in the eye and smirked, "You aren't the only ones who have been busy these past few years."

* * *

**Ok, Back to Present Day, Current Time (Finally!)**

Artemis looked at Holly, or rather, he _tried_ to look at her. It was a bit hard to look at someone's face when you were both in a shaft trying not to look down because of the seemingly endless void beneath you. Not that he had _wanted_ to be here in the first place. It would have been nice to just drive up and walk in the front door, but unfortunately that option was not available. It would take to much time to open the six-foot thick, solid steel door, just for two people to walk through. Besides, they would probably be shot on-sight by the guards with how security was these days at the base.

As he looked back down for the next step he saw Holly again, and his thoughts were brought back to her, "Are you sure your ok, Captain?"

"Yes, Artemis. It seems to have worked."

"Still, it was a rather odd plan; and based entirely on theory. How is it that the People have existed for this long, and never tried?"

"We don't have much need of going into a mudman's building; and it's not like we could just ask one to do it for us."

"True." What they both were referring to was the plan that Foaly had come up with. The one that had been vital to have Artemis's help. Up until a few minutes ago it had all been speculations and theories, but now it was fact; and it could very well be useful in the future. Holly had one person to thank for not having to be puking her guts out right now. Artemis. _He_ had invited Holly into the building.

"Ok, almost there; just passing sub-level 24. Good thing too, my arms are killing me!" Of course Holly was used to tiring conditions, but going down 26 floors! That could get to a faerie. She really wished she could be using her wings right now, but the shaft didn't allow enough room, so she had to make do with what she had.

After what seemed like hours, she reached the door that read 'sub-level 26'. "You got your suit and helmet ready?"

"Of course."

"Ok then, here we go." And she grabbed the wheel and slowly turned it, making sure no one on the other side would notice. As she opened the door, she turned her shield on, and quickly glanced back at Artemis to make sure his was working. Artemis had been outfitted with the latest in LEP fashion: a zip-up jumpsuit that did the exact thing that their shields did; he was currently vibrating at high speeds. Just to be sure nothing happened, both put the visors down on their helmets before exiting the gloomy shaft.

"Alright then, just follow the yellow-lined road."

* * *

Jack looked from the midget to the kid and back again. This was crazy. Here was a _teenager_ followed by a short woman with a gun, and they were acting like they were in control of the situation here! It took a moment for him to realize that they could be. But that was ludicrous! He wasn't going to budge; he wouldn't give into this, so he just stood there, with the rest of SG-1 behind him. 

"Really, General; what do you think standing there will accomplish?" Jack didn't say anything; he just stood perfectly still, watching the boy. Daniel thought he unnervingly looked a lot like Teal'c in an interrogation. Artemis held his gaze and stood equally still. After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke, "Who are you, and what are you doing on my base?"

The boy was silent for a moment, he carefully looked over each member of SG-1 before he said anything, "My name is not important. However, I believe you already know why I'm here."

"I'm sorry to say that I don't."

The boy glanced at the woman when Jack said this, "I see. Very well, it's not like anything I say matters. My name is Artemis Fowl II; the woman with the gun is Captain Holly Short."

All eyes went to the woman. Sam spoke first, "Captain?" It wasn't shock, but rather disbelief. The woman looked at Sam with a cold gaze, "What does it matter to you?"

Jack looked Holly, "Captain of what exactly?"

"That, General, is none of your concern." All of the SGC personal turned to look behind them, and saw the source of the voice. There, standing by the window, was the man that they had all seen through the projector. Only, he wasn't _exactly_ a man.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!I have to say that all my plot bunnies are dead, and my muses ar absolutly _no_ help, so I did this chapter all by my lonsome self ; ( Any ideas would be helpful, and make up dates faster #hint hint# because this currently has no plot, I'm currently winging it.

BTW, I'm gonna have a poll. Does anyone else think that the whole _Eragon_ series is basically a fanfic? I'm not saying it isn't good, but FC and I have gotten together and started thinking (uh oh, that's dangerous). He did a great job, but I think it's just a whole bunch of books heeped together. For example: Anne McCaffery's _Dragonrider's of Pern_ series, Tolkin's _The Lord of the Rings_, and many others. I just want to see what other people think. Personally, I don't think he should be making money from it, post it _online_ like the _rest of us_, but not publish it. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Completed Irony: **Si, it is only up to book three, then AU. In fact, I had never read the fourth until after I finished the last chapter; I must say, I was slightly disappointed by it. Funny, your review makes you sound a lot like my bff, FC. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Rockin Chick: **I guess not... my view has changed slightly after the fourth book... But I'm glad you like it!

**zachariasofBorg: **Ahhhh, I see. I didn't even know there was a game. Now I want it! Sorry , for making you wait so long, it'll go faster if you have any ideas ; )

**YamiEmmy:** Yes, read the book just after you reviewed! Glad you liked the last chapter, and I too am slightly disappointed by it's shortness, but I liked it!

**LadySeshat:** Interesting pen name...And I'm gald you like it!

**Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant: **I _love_ your pen name! I'm a slight pyro, but nothing compared to FC! Really happy you like this so far.

* * *

And...I think that's everyone! Thanks for reviewing, and if you didn't, please do! Till next time, adios! It'll be faster if you all help ; )


	6. Don't Touch Anything!

Ok, just to make somethings clear for all of you, this is an AU after the third book. i.e. the fourth book never happened. Second, last chapter, when it suddenly flashed to when Jack jsut kinda stood there not believing anything, that started _right_ after ch.3 ended. So, to put it simply, where ch.3 ends, the end of ch.5 begins. Make sense? Good. And if not, ask me and I'll try to explain better.

Now, I think you've all waited long enough for this chapter, so here it is; Surfacing ch.6! #gasps# Wow! Six chapters! Happy! And 30 reviews! #hugs all reviewers# Thank you _so_ much, you make me happy!

**

* * *

**

"Ok, would someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Foaly smirked, "Sorry, General, that's classified." Holly rolled her eyes, Foaly and his stupid mind games. Would he just stop messing around get the job done?

"Classified? What, do you work for the NID? CIA? Or some other secret organization?"

Foaly kept grinning as he bent over to pick up a case everyone had seemed to have not noticed. "I would have to say 'other'." He opened the case and pulled out two small pieces of cloth, and no one but Artemis saw the look of understanding that passed in Holly's eyes the moment she saw the cloth. Foaly calmly walked over to Holly and Artemis, handing each of them a piece, and then pulled one out for himself. The other four humans in the room looked from one person to the next, not sure exactly what was going on. Artemis saw Holly and Foaly cover their mouths and noses with the cloth, and quickly followed suit.

"What's going on? Who _are_ you people?" Daniel had finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Foaly pulled out a small container as he spoke, "You see Dr. Jackson, your people found something they shouldn't have, and we can't let you have it, in any way, shape, or form."

Sam spoke up. "The video."

"Exactly."

Holly was carefully watching every move that the mud men made, just to be sure that they wouldn't try to attack. As Foaly was messing around, she saw O'Neill give a signal to the others; she lifted her gun up and pointed it at them before any of them could move. She grinned as they looked at her. "Just try me."

At that moment there was suddenly a lot of noise coming from the hallway outside the conference room. An airman rushed in, winded. He looked at O'Neill, about to pass out, and stammered, "S-sir, th-there's a-a man out there. Big ma–" and with that he fell over, a large lump visible on the back of his head. A few seconds after he fell, the door was pushed open farther, and the man who stood in the door way made Teal'c look like a Barbie doll. Daniel visibly paled, and Jack looked like he had had better days. Sam tried to stand perfectly still, not wanting to catch the attention of those eyes. Even Teal'c looked uncomfortable.

But Artemis didn't even turn around to see who it was, "Ah, Butler. I wondered when you would show up. I trust you had no trouble?"

The man, Butler, walked into the room and stood behind the boy protectively, a look in his eye that dared anyone to come forward and challenge him; not that they would. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Foaly just seemed to be annoyed by his presence. "Couldn't you have just stayed outside?"

"I have sworn to protect Artemis, and that is what I'll do."

Foaly rolled his eyes, and mumbled something along the lines of, 'stupid, stubborn, idiotic mud men.' Foaly finally sighed and reached back into the case, pulling out another cloth, "Good thing I came prepared." As Butler fixed the cloth over his face like the rest, Foaly picked up the small vial. When he saw Butler had it on properly, he turned toward the onlookers, "Ok folks! I should warn you that there might be a slight discomfort, and a headache after you wake up, but you should be perfectly fine."

Jack did not look happy. "Ok, I am sick of this! Who the frickin' hell are you people? I want you off this base, and I want you off it _now_! I'm prepared to use force if it becomes necessary."

Holly just looked at him, "It's too late for that now. Besides, you would never win."

Foaly butted in. "Ok, enough small talk! It's time to get down to business. General, SG-1, you have come you have acquired knowledge that we cannot let you keep, so we'll just be taking it back. Nighty, night." And with that he opened the vial, letting its contents out. A faint blue wisp of gas was visible for a few seconds before it disappeared. Before any of the SGC personal could react, they had fallen in a pile, all of them unconscious.

Artemis looked thoughtfully at the vial. "What gas was that?"

Foaly looked proud of the results, "New compound I created. It reacts instantly with oxygen, creating a sedative that spreads rapidly. The cloths were designed specifically to filter out the gas."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, he wouldn't mind having something like that. "How did you develop it?"

Foaly looked at him, "It's a secret." Artemis was not happy, but he didn't let it show. _Of course it's a secret. You couldn't let a threat like me know how to make something like that. _Holly chose that moment to speak. "So the rest of the base is out too, right? We don't want anyone to cause trouble."

"Yes, if the alien over there," he nodded in the direction of Teal'c, "went out, everyone should be in Dreamland right now." He plucked a small communications device out of the case and turned it on. "All right, Team, it's all clear. I'll open the front in a few seconds." He pushed a button on the device. "Ok, I want the base divided into sections. The lower levels get done first because they saw the most and know the most. We'll work our way up from there." Foaly nodded at Holly, and she started to give orders to the LEP that had been sent for security.

"Ok, Aspen, I want you and your team on the surface. Stun anyone who comes looking, and bring them inside for a memory wipe."

"Yessir."

"Fern, Sequoia, I want you and your teams to accompany Foaly's teams."

"Understood."

"Yes ma'am."

Holly sighed and turned to Foaly, puzzlement in her hazel eyes. "How did you get in here anyway? And you could have let us in on it instead of making us climb down so many floors!"

Foaly grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Holly. I didn't think about it until after you were already down here."

Holly stared blankly at him. "You got here _after_ we did?"

"Um…yeah."

"How?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Holly stared at Foaly, he wasn't acting like himself. His usually cocky attitude was completely gone. "O-k." she said slowly.

Foaly grinned, "Sorry, but if I told you I would have to kill you. Literally."

* * *

The people in the conference room, namely Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, the guards, and the airman who had walked in, were the first to have their memories wiped. After the painstakingly slow process of wiping the memory of the whole base and then adding in new ones, all the faeries were exhausted and irritable. 

Holly sat in the conference room, her head lying on the table, her eyes closed. She sighed in frustration and looked up, only to see that she was staring into Foaly's eyes, "You ok, Holly?"

Holly glared, "Do I _look_ ok?"

Foaly grinned sheepishly. "Um, no." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Everyone on the base is done. They won't have any memory of the past few days. And to avoid any questioning as to why they can't remember, I've come up with some different memories that won't have them asking any question."

Holly was silent for a moment, and then nodded her head in agreement, "Good. We can't have them finding us again." She pushed the chair away from the table and stood up. "Ok, time to get going then." She walked toward the door, Foaly following closely behind; she suddenly stopped short, causing Foaly to bump into her.

"Whoa! What's the matter?"

Holly had a dark look in her eyes. "Where's Artemis?"

Foaly thought back to the past few hours, "I don't remember seeing him after the meeting."

"D'arvit! We left him alone on a base chalk full of advanced technology!"

Foaly looked straight into Holly's eyes, a smirk on his face, "Well then, I know _exactly_ where he would be."

* * *

Holly and Foaly jogged down a corridor. Or rather, Holly jogged and Foaly walked at a quick pace. Both were headed to the one place in the base where Artemis was sure to be: Sam's lab. As they came around the last corner, they both dropped their speed to a walk, not wanting to alert Artemis to their presence. As they neared the door, they slowed even more so that they could hear if anything was being said. 

"—t's this?" the sound of a papers being shuffled could be heard. "Very nice. I could use one of these. Butler! Bring my phone; I want several pictures of the blueprints."

Holly and Foaly looked at each other before stepping into the door. Holly looked at Artemis, anger in her eyes. "Artemis, put the phone down. I told you that you weren't to wander off!"

Artemis casually glanced up at the two faeries standing to his right and shrugged, "Can't blame me for trying. Come on Butler, I suppose it's time to go."

Holly didn't take her eyes off him as he and Butler turned and headed out the door. As soon as they were out of hearing range she turned to Foaly. "I want you to check his email, his phone, and anything else that he could have stored any of that information on. He's not getting anymore technology than what he's already got."

Foaly nodded. "Done."

Not letting the two humans in front of them out of their sight, they left the SGC along with the rest of the faeries. The next few days would be crucial in making sure this never happened again.

* * *

So-o, what do you all think? I'm sorry if Foaly sounds a little OOC ('out of character' for those who don't know what that stands for); but I have my reasons. And no, this is not the end of this fic. And on to reviews! I know that I've read a few fics that have said they're not responding because there was some sort of new rule, but I can't find it; and trust me, I looked. So if you want to give me the link to the page, go ahead, but I'll probably keep it up anyway. Oh, before I forget, thank you FC for betaing all of my fics; you don't know how much I appreciate it! 

**Gemini-** Wonderous one? A girl could get used to that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rockin Chick**- I guess it depends on how the fics are written. I like them as a couple personality wise, just not physically (get your mind out of the gutter). I guess a better way to put it would be that as an actual couple, in reality, I don't think it works. Anywho, glad you like it!

**Destiny's Dragon**- I'll try to keep this fic going!

**ApocSM**- Gracis! (I think that's how you spell it anyway...) And I'm glad you like the plot!

Rho: What plot! This fic is completely plotless!

Ora: #covers her mouth# Sshhhhh! They're not supposed to know that! #turns to readers and smiles# Don't listen to her, believe it or not, this fic has a plot from this point forward.

* * *

So, please click that little button in the lower left-hand corner and review! I appreciate anything you have to say. And please check out my new one shot, _Untold Prophecy_. It's Harry Potter, and I want to know what you all think! Later minna! 


	7. Don't Give Me that Look!

I have decided, this is the last chapter. It's complete. But do not dispare! And because I completely hate the first chapters and want them to burn, I plan on eventually redoing it and posting it seperatly. Hopefully it will last longer next time. Well, hope you all liked it!

* * *

**SGC: Six months later**

Sam frantically ran to Jack's office, taking extra care not to bump into anyone. As she rushed down the maze of hallways, she hugged her laptop, not wanting it jarred out of her hands. It seemed to take hours for her to get from her lab to the General's office, but she eventually ended up in front of the door. She knocked twice, and barely waited for the reply before rushing in. she flew to the front of his desk and immediately started to talk, "Sir, we have a _very_ big problem. I noticed it when I was looking at some satellite images NASA sen–" she stopped because of the look that had appeared on Jack's face. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No 'hello', 'how are ya?' you just go immediately into your scientific babble. I'm hurt, Carter."

Sam smirked. Go figure, you say there's something important, and he immediately changes the subject. "Sorry, sir. How has your day been so far?"

He shrugged, "Not too bad. Haven't had too much paperwork today. You?"

"Fine until a few minutes ago, sir."

"Ah, yes, the big problem. Go ahead."

"Thank you. So, as I was saying, I was looking at some of the satellite images NASA has sent in recently, and I found this," she opened her laptop and hit a couple keys. When she turned it to face him he couldn't really see much, it was basically a big blend of colors, but it seemed textured. He opened his mouth, about to comment, but shut it when she hit the 'play' button. Everything was moving, almost like water, but somehow it wasn't like water either. It was the currents. Water flows or moves in a direction, even the ocean; but this all seemed to just crash into each other, or move around heavier patches. Water didn't do that.

"What the hell is it?"

"I'm not sure, sir. This image was recorded two days ago over Ireland."

"Ireland? Where in Ireland?"

"Out in the middle of nowhere, really."

"Ireland…" Jack smirked at a sudden thought. "You sure the leprechauns aren't just playing a trick on you, Carter?"

Sam smiled slightly, "Yes, sir, I'm sure they aren't," her face suddenly because focused again. "My only concern is whether or not the Goa'uld have something to do with this."

Jack thought about it a moment. "You're right. I want all the teams working on that video. Figure out as much as you can, as soon as you can."

"Yes, si–" she stopped because of yet another look that had claimed Jack's face. "Is everything alright?" The question was directed at Jack, but the reply came from behind.

"No, everything is _not_ alright!" Sam turned and saw a small woman standing behind her. A _very_ small woman, with auburn hair and nut brown skin. Her hazel eyes showed no joy whatsoever, just…annoyance, bordering on anger. "This is the fifth time in six months! _Fifth!_ Don't any of you have anything better to do than watch satellite recordings over Ireland? I mean, really! If it wouldn't be noticed, I would just completely erase _all_ of your memories of this base and the Stargate; then the problem would be solved!" Jack and Sam both blinked at the same time, and Jack gave her an odd look. The intruder completely flipped out. "_And for the gods' sake, quite giving me that same damn look every time!_"

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
